


On strategic mistakes and respectful awe

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (and will never be), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Assassination Attempt(s), Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Madara is not ready, Mention of torture, Omega Tobirama, Period-Typical Sexism, Sassy Tobirama, Senju are shameless, badass tobirama, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "Who is a bitch now ?!" he roared.Under him, the man begged and screamed and cried, but Tobirama didn't let go, blood dripping between his clenched fingers. Madara moaned lowly. At this moment, Hashirama penetrated into the tent, stark naked, covered in blood, carrying two severed heads.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Here comes the General [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	On strategic mistakes and respectful awe

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*

Upon coming back from his meeting with the White Demon, Madara had walked face first into a tentpost. And Izuna had still not stopped laughing about it. Red-faced, nursing his bruised nose, Madara had recounted him his meeting with the second Senju Lord (spending a long moment on the omega's shamelessness, to Izuna's growing amusement) and made him promise not to tell anybody that the man was an omega. Izuna did promise. He might like to tease his brother, but he didn't want to see him castrated or worse by an overprotective older brother.

He did also promise not trying to meet the man, but he crossed his fingers in his back, because there was no way he was keeping that one. He was curious and he could already feel the fun he was gonna have.

Curled into a ball under his blankets, Izuna cackled soundlessly under his breath. On the bed next to his, Madara snored, unaware of his brother's glee.

************

"What do you think of Madara ?"

Sprawled on his back on their shared bed, naked, his cock rock hard, Hashirama buried to the hilt in his cunt, Tobirama blinked.

"Now might not be the best moment to speak about that, don't you think ?" he said teasingly, arching a brow.

Hashirama pouted and gave a little thrust that made Tobirama's breath hitch. The omega rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down his face. He wanted an orgasm, but Hashirama didn't seem inclined to give him one if he didn't answer his question. He sighed, relenting.

"He's a good warrior," he said,"a man of values and principles. Maybe a little bit too rigid. Easily flustered..." He snorted. Madara had been unable to stop looking at his breasts when he had met him earlier in the day. "And he should learn to control his mouth. It's gonna get him in trouble, one of these days..."

Hashirama snorted and kept slowly fucking into his brother's cunt, who threw his head backward and mewled contentedly, his fingers gripping the alpha's shoulders, hard. Hashirama bent down to pepper kisses along the omega's jaw before asking another question.

"Would you be interested in him ?"

Tobirama closed his eyes and licked his teeth, which meant he was thinking.

"Why not ?" he finally said,"would you be participating ?"

Hashirama snorted.

"Of course," he answered,"like you said, he's a little too rigid... I would like to see him... a bit more loose... and I happen to know how to do that..."

He pointedly gave a deep thrust, staring into his brother's eyes, whose laughter dissolved into a moan. But suddenly, Tobirama tensed like a bowstring, his cunt clamping like a vice on Hashirama's cock, his fingernails drawing lines of blood on his shoulders, any trace of amusement or pleasure gone from the omega's face. Hashirama grunted in surprise and pain.

"Tobi ?"

"Two sentinels just died," Tobirama said urgently,"four intruders in the camp. Two coming this way. Two others in the Uchiha Lords' tent's direction."

He closed his eyes, frowned and snarled. With a powerful twist of his hips, he reversed their position and stood off Hashirama's cock. With his teeth bared and his wine red eyes spiting lightning, he was the living image of fury.

"They're going to pay for my ruined orgasm," he growled as he wound one of the silk sheets around his body,"stay here and deal with the two coming for us. I'm going to intercept those after the Uchiha. Join me back there once you're done."

Hashirama nodded, a familiar tension on his body. When he would get his hands on the would be assassins, he would dismember them for daring to interrupt his time with his brother. Tobirama had already disappeared in the night, as invisible as the ghost he was often nicknamed after.

************

Madara felt the presences as they entered his tent. Still half in the clutches of sleep, he grunted, tried to stand up, only for his feet to tangle in his blanket. He saw the glint of a blade above him, ready to strike, another silhouette next to Izuna's bed, knife at the ready...

He wasn't going to be fast enough... he...!

Something barreled through the curtains of his tent, grabbed his aggressor by the shoulder and threw him on the ground, wrenching an offended oomph from them. At the same time, water surged out of thin air and coiled like a snake around Izuna's attacker, before litterally crushing him, sending blood and guts and brain matter everywhere. Izuna, woken up by the noise, straightened up with an offended yelp and took a large piece of brain matter square in the face.

On the ground, clad in nothing but a silk sheet, strong thighs bracketting the intruder's waist, keeping a blade under his throat, there was Tobirama Senju. He saw Madara's stunned stare and grinned from ear to ear.

"Lord Uchiha. We keep meeting each other today !"

Madara let out a very intelligent gurgle. Izuna, who had wiped the offending piece of brain off his face was looking wildly between the omega and his brother.

"Damn !" he said,"you're the White Demon ?! Dude, you're even more competent than I thought you were !"

"Izuna Uchiha, I presume ? Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot coming from a warrior like you."

Madara saw his brother blush and try to preen despite beeing covered in innards. He almost faceplamed.

"Who are these fuckers ?" he groaned instead.

"Warriors of the east," Tobirama answered,"they probably understood they couldn't win on the battlefield, so they decided to try less honorable ways. Hashirama is dealing with the two that were sent after us. He should be here in a few minutes."

At this moment, the intruder still alive decided to remind everyone of his presence. By spiting in Tobirama's face. The omega blinked, surprised. Under him, the alpha sneered.

"Can't believe the famous White Demon is a fucking bitch," he snarled," just wait, you whore, when we will get our hands on you, you will beg us to kill you !"

Tobirama didn't answer. He just smiled, but unlike before, there was no trace of warmth or playfullness in it. It was cold and deadly like a naked sword. Slowly, with the hand not holding a blade, Tobirama reached behind himself, between the alpha's legs. He grabbed the man's genitals and squeezed. Madara inhaled. The man cried in surprise and pain.

"Who is a bitch, now ?" Tobirama asked, voice as cutting as a blade.

The alpha snarled, cried, squirmed, spat another time in the omega's face. But Tobirama didn't stop. His smile widened cruelly and Madara felt a telltale tension between his legs. Growling like a wild beast, Tobirama crushed the intruder's genitals between his fingers, the muscles of his back rippling with the motion.

"Who is a bitch now ?!" he roared.

Under him, the man begged and screamed and cried, but Tobirama didn't let go, blood dripping between his clenched fingers. Madara moaned lowly. At this moment, Hashirama penetrated into the tent, stark naked, covered in blood, carrying two severed heads. He saw Madara and smiled, saluting him with a small head bow. The Uchiha Lord answered shakily.

"I'm done, Tobi" he said, throwing the heads at his brother's feet. Tobirama looked back and smiled. He let go of his prey and stood up, adjusting the sheet covering him not to find himself naked. The intruder curled into a ball, crying.

"What do you want to do with this one ?" Izuna asked, pointing at the crying man.

"Let's give him to the torturers," Tobirama said offhandedly,"I'm sure he has a lot of things to tell us."

He smiled at Izuna.

"Can you take care of that ?" he asked him with a warm smile. Izuna nodded eagerly, desire rolling out of him in waves. Madara couldn't even blame him, he himself was hard as a rock under his blanket.

"See you tomorrow, Lords Uchiha," Hashirama said with a smile, a hand on his brother's ass, as they exited the tent.

Madara blinked. Then looked at Izuna, then blinked again.

"Did you see that ?"

"Was kinda hard to miss..."

"... do you think they..."

"They're brothers..."

"I... yes... it's true... I must be imagining things..."

He stood up, stretched, looked at his boner, groaned, dragged a hand down his face, and for good measure, kicked the intruder in the flank. Everything was his fault, after all. The man whimpered, but didn't move otherwise.

"Okay," Madara groaned,"let's gather the torturers and give them their gift..."

He was tired and sleepy. But he knew if he fell asleep, he would dream about Tobirama Senju wrecking people.

Stupid deadly attractive Senju...

************

The next day, fully clothed and bathed, Madara went to see Hashirama. Izuna was supervizing the patrols, hunting down the intruders accomplices. When he entered inside the tent, Hashirama was here, still naked, but at least not covered in blood, sitting on an armchair and enthousiastically eating honeyed figs. Tobirama was laying on the bed, the white sheet covering his legs, still soundly asleep, his back to Madara.

It was only now that the Uchiha Lord noticed that there was only one bed in the tent. He gulped, were the brothers sleeping together ? Tobirama was languid on the bed, breathing calmly. His silver-white hair were mussed and there were purple bruises on the snow white skin of his hips.

Madara inhaled sharply. No, it couldn't be, he was imagining things.

"Ah, Madara," Hashirama said cheerfully, apparently not giving a fuck that he was as naked as the day he was born,"take a seat, take a seat..."

Madara did, as Hashirama was pouring him a glass of wine. At this moment, Tobirama moaned in his sleep, stretched and turned to face the two alphas, still asleep, sprawled on the bed like a starfish. And this way, there was no missing the bitemark on his left breast, around the nipple.

Red and fresh.

Madara was feeling so hot he feared he was gonna faint there and then. Hashirama gave him his wine glass at this moment, smiling. But there was an edge in this smile, something old, hungry, almost predatory. And Madara wondered what kind of game were the Senju brothers playing.

Still naked, Hashirama sat on his armchair and took a sip of his wine. Madara imitated him, if only because if he didn't put his mouth to use, he was gonna blurt something uncomfortable. Then Hashirama spoke and Madara almost choked on his wine.

"Tell me, Madara. Do you find Tobirama pretty ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger !!


End file.
